Afterwash
by keiaries
Summary: Cuma Jaehyun yang meminta tolong pada Doyoung untuk mengeringkan rambutnya / " dasar bayi besar manja " - Doyoung, " biar saja, aku kan bayi besarmu " Jaehyun menempelkan pipinya manja pada perut Doyoung, " aku kangen tahu " / NCT / JaeDo fluff story


Afterwash

Jaehyun x Doyoung

Romance, Fluff

Teen

NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Jaehyun terulur untuk mematikan shower setelah ia selesai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju tempat handuk berada dan mengeringkan tubuh seksinya dengan terburu-buru, entahlah ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Oh mungkin itu efek cacing-cacing di perutnya yang sedari tadi mengadakan konser keroncong, jadi dapur adalah tempat yang paling ingin dia kunjungi setelah mandi.

Setelah mengeringkan badan, ia pun melilitkan handuk itu dipinggangnya dan mengambil handuk lain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Seingatnya di sebelah cermin kamar mandi ada sebuah hair dryer, namun entahlah kini benda itu berada dimana.

Jadi ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju kamarnya yang berada cukup jauh dari kamar mandi. Tanpa menyadari tatapan kagum dari beberapa member yang melihat tubuh seksi berkulit pucat yang masih dialiri tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut basahnya. Namun sayang mereka memang hanya bisa menatap tubuh itu, karena Jaehyun kan sudah ada yang punya *ekhem.

Dan langsung memakai dalaman dan celana pendeknya begitu ia sampai dikamar. Sebelumnya ia mengeringkan dulu rambut basahnya sebelum memamakai baju. Karena ia tak mau bajunya basah terkena tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutnya.

Pintu yang tebuka lebar itu menunjukkan Doyoung yang melewati kamarnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, lalu memanggil sang hyung kesayangan.

" Doyoung-hyung "

Langkah pemuda kelinci itu terhenti begitu mendengar suara yg memanggil namanya. Dan wajahnya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Jaehyun dan mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

" apa ? " tanyanya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Jaehyun, dan langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Jaehyun yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang handuk kedepan, " keringkan rambutku dong~ "

Doyoung menatap datar wajah aegyo pemuda itu, " mengeringkan rambut pun harus olehku ya ? "

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, " mengeringkan rambut kekasihmu saja harus protes ya ? "

Doyoung hanya menghela nafas menghadapi kemanjaan Jaehyun. Tangannya mengambil handuk itu dan mengusak rambut hitam itu perlahan. Harum mint dari shampo yang dipakai Jaehyun langsung tercium oleh hidungnya. Dan lagi wangi maskulin pemuda ini benar-benar tercium dikarenakan ia baru saja habis mandi dan sekarang keadaannya tengah half naked. Ah.. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Doyoung jadi memerah.

Jaehyun yang memang pekerjaannya hanya menatap wajah Doyoung, menyadari adanya perubahan warna disana.

" kenapa wajahmu merah hyung ? " tanyanya usil.

" jangan hiraukan atau keringkan rambutmu sendiri "

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, " sabunku benar-benar harum ya ? " lalu memasang smirk nakalnya.

" apa sih ? sabun kita semua kan sama "

" masa ? Aku akan mengganti pertanyaannya kalau begitu.. Ehem, tubuhku benar-benar harum ya ? "

" sudah kubilang sabun kita kan sama, palingan harumnya juga sama saja "

" benarkah ? " lalu Jaehyun menarik Doyoung dan memeluknya, " lalu bagaimana kau bisa seharum bayi begini ? "

Doyoung mencoba untuk tetap tenang, walau suara jantungya berdetak lebih kencang, " mungkin itu memang harum tubuhku "

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, " dan aku selalu suka harum ini "

" dasar bayi besar manja "

" biar saja, aku kan bayi besarmu " Jaehyun menempelkan pipinya manja pada perut Doyoung, " aku kangen tahu "

" gombal "

" ih serius, hyung ! " Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan pipi menggembung, " ini kan pertama kali lagi aku satu atap denganmu setelah sebulan "

" kau seperti tak melihatku selama setahun, padahal selama sebulan kita masih sering bertemu "

bertemu seperti itu, dan bertemu seperti ini berbeda "

" perkataanmu membingungkan "

" hyung kau menyebalkan "

Doyoung terkikik, sedikitnya Jaehyun yang manja dengan penuh aegyo memang membuat harinya menjadi lebih berwarna, " iya, iya.. aku juga sedikit merindukanmu.. "

" apa-apaan kata 'sedikit' itu ? " Jaehyun melepaskan dekapannya walau tangannya masih menggantung di pinggang Doyoung. Mata tajamnya menatap Doyoung ngambek, layaknya Chenle yang tidak dibelikan es krim oleh Renjun.

Doyoung malah melepaskan tawanya, ia melepaskan handuk dari tangannya—ia meletakkannya disekitar leher Jaehyun—hanya untuk mencubit pipi pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya, " begitu saja ngambek "

" habis kau hanya merindukanku sedikit " Bibir Jaehyun lagi-lagi mencebik.

Telapak tangan Doyoung menekan pipi Jaehyun, hingga bibir pemuda itu membentuk angka 3 (-3-), " dasar pabo, tanpa kukatakan harusnya kau tahu jika aku juga rindu tahu "

Doyoung menghentikannya tekanan telapak tangannya pada pipi Jaehyun hanya untuk membiarkan pemuda itu tersenyum manis, " aku hanya menggodamu untuk mengatakannya saja kok " Jaehyun mengambil handuk di lehernya lalu ia gunakan untuk menarik leher hyungnya agar wajahnya mendekat. Doyoung sendiri mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Jaehyun, jadi ia dengan senang hati memejamkan mata dan menyambut permukaan kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Pada akhirnya kedua sejoli itu menikmati pertemuan bibir mereka, saling melumat bibir atas dan bawah satu sama lain guna menyalurkan rasa-rasa rindu yang menumpuk karena jarangnya mereka bertatap muka. Jaehyun memang baru menyelesaikan schedule promosinya di program music bersama NCT 127. Dan mereka—member NCT 127, kembali pindah ke dorm bawah, karena dorm atas akan digunakan oleh adik-adik mereka di NCT Dream.

" bahkan aku benar-benar merindukan bibir ini " Jaehyun berbisik diantara ciuman mereka. Doyoung mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jaehyun, kala lidah pemuda itu kini ikut andil dalam ciuman mereka. Hampir saja Doyoung akan membuka mulutnya—

Kruyuuk~~

—namun suara itu kembali membuat tawa Doyoung lepas. Menertawakan Jaehyun yang kini pipinya memerah—antara kesal dan malu.

" Taeyong-hyung baru saja memasak, sana makan "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Hello semuanya, saya author baru di fandom ini, panggil saja saya **kei** ~

jadi saya mohon bimbingan pada semuanya ya *bow

saya juga mau minta maaf kalau misalnya ini masih berantakan -_-

dan pastinya saya juga mengharapkan review dari setiap pembaca, hehe

Terima kasih~~~


End file.
